El Mejor Obsequio
by Tepo
Summary: Es la epoca navideña, y Judy Hopps esta a punto de volver a su hogar a pasar vacaciones; pero las conversaciones con sus amigos la hacen reflexionar un poco sobre la situacion, y pronto descubre que Nick pasara solo esa epoca. No le tiene lastima, por el contrario descubre que opina igual que el... y que desea darle un nuevo significado a esas fechas. Con su mejor amigo.


_**El Mejor Obsequio**_

-Adiós, Garraza. No comas demasiado azúcar, quieres?- pidió la pequeña coneja mientras saltaba al escritorio para despedirse de su compañero.

-Es un invierno frio, Judy- replico el felino encogiéndose de hombros-. Y las donas me dan una calidez muy especial en mi corazón.

-Se le llama paro cardiaco- Judy se cruzó de brazos.

Garraza soltó una risa nerviosa antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Bueno, es mucho más sencillo para ti decirlo: podrás estar en tu cálida madriguera todo el invierno.

-¡No será todo el invierno!- aclaró ella alzando las manos pero riendo con ánimo-. Los conejos no invernamos. Si un día me encuentras dormida en un día particularmente frio: llama una ambulancia.

Judy se giró y se sentó en el escritorio, colgando sus pequeñas piernas del mismo con tranquilidad, y volteando a ver de reojo a su compañero felino.

-Solo iré a visitar a mi familia, aunque no me encuentro muy animada.

-¿Problemas familiares?

-¿En una familia de trescientos integrantes? Suena algo insólito.

-Deben ser fiestas muy animadas.

Judy desvió la mirada y sonrió con resignación. Antes de que pudiera continuar la conversación, al otro lado del escritorio una garra dejo caer unas llaves; ambos voltearon a ver a Nick Wilde, que les dedico una sonrisa amistosa antes de colocarse un abrigo y ofrecer otro a su compañera.

-Garraza, viejo, espero verte más delgado cuando termine la época navideña- comento Nick sin nada de malicia en su voz.

-Puede que disminuya mi ración de donas a la mitad- concedió el aludido entornando los ojos.

-Un paso a la vez, compañero. No queremos que pases frio, a menos que encuentres compañía- Nick le guiño un ojo a su compañero, el cual soltó una risa tonta y se encogió de hombros, notablemente nervioso. Judy alzo una ceja mientras se colocaba su abrigo.

Hubo una breve despedida adicional, antes que el zorro y la coneja salieran caminando de la comisaria.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Judy alzando la mirada hacia su compañero.

-Nada.

-¿No fue nada? ¡Vamos, tonto! Dime que sucede- pidió ella empujando a Nick.

-Garraza ha estado saliendo con una chica…

-¡¿Tiene novia?!

-¡No, no, no! Nada de eso zanahorias- replicó Nick mirándola con diversión-. Aun no… se han atrevido a dar ese gran paso. Pero creo que nuestro felpudo amigo tiene todas las de ganar si se decide a dar el gran paso…

-¡No tenía ni idea!- dijo Judy emocionada, mirando al frente-. Y ahora me iré… ¡Y me perderé toda la historia!

-Yo te platicare el desenlace de la novela, zanahorias- comentó Nick guiñándole un ojo a la más pequeña-. Sera uno de mis pasatiempos, supongo.

-¿No vas a salir de la ciudad?- preguntó Judy guardando sus patas heladas en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

El viento comenzaba a soplar con un poco más de fuerza, aunque no tanto paras nevar. Aun así, agacho sus orejas para mantenerlas lo más pegadas posible a su cuerpo; Nick vio el gesto y… se acercó un poco más a ella, para rodear su cuello con su cola. Ella lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa tímida y susurro un "gracias", antes de soltar un suspiro y acariciar la cola de Nick.

-No tengo a donde ir. Mi familia…- Nick se encogió de hombros-. Ya sabes que solo tengo una hermana, a la que tengo ya algunos años sin ver y para la cual puede que esté muerto; mi madre falleció… a veces Finnick y yo nos juntamos ¿Él tampoco tiene familia en la ciudad, sabias? Pero este año sí que saldrá; su hermana se casó el año pasado, y su sobrino acaba de nacer hace un par de meses… supongo que es un buen pretexto para reunir a la familia. En cuanto a Flash… Flash, Flash, mi buen Flash; una vez me invito a su cumpleaños: para cuando sirvieron la comida, ya era hora de cenar, Ja! Aprendí a no acompañarlo sin llevar un pequeño aperitivo a en los bolsillos…

Judy escuchaba fascinada a Nick mientras continuaban avanzando. No tanto por estar interesada en la información, sino por la manera tan amena en que Nick le hablaba; estando ahí, junto al zorro, no podía evitar recordar que hace dos años aun le tenía miedo a los zorros, y hace un año aún era difícil que Nick compartiera sus sentimientos sin agregar algún chiste entre frase y frase, y desestimando por completo la seriedad de sus problemas ¡Y ahora se habían vuelto tan cercanos que Nick parloteaba permitiéndose una mirada melancólica! Y el zorro simplemente soltó un suspiro antes de encogerse de hombros, fue entonces cuando Judy volvió por completo a la realidad. Ambos abordaron al transporte público y tomaron asientos juntos, y Judy abrazo con fuerza la cola de Nick.

-No importa pasar las festividades solo- comentó el zorro tratando de tranquilizar a su compañera-. Creo que ya soy demasiado viejo para seguir saliendo de fiestas, y demasiado joven para gritarles en la calle a los niños.

-¡Oh, quisiera verte intentar eso en las madrigueras!- comentó Judy sonriendo-. Mis hermanitos no son fáciles de intimidar.

-¿Ni siquiera por un fiero zorro?

-Ya conocieron a uno- respondió ella con tono burlón- ¿Recuerdas a Gideon?

-Cierto. El zorro pastelero- asintió Nick con diversión-. Pone en alto a la especie, con sus famosos y deliciosos pasteles. Pero si yo pusiera un restaurante- Nick alzó un dedo y sonrió de una forma cautivadora-. Créeme, zanahoria… te deleitaría…

La última palabra la pronuncio con un tono seductor que hizo a Judy sonrojar, pero ella fue incapaz de desviar la mirada. Nerviosa, apretó un poco más la cola de Nick y sonrió.

-¿Buen cocinero?

-Tienes que serlo cuando vives solo- respondió el zorro cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro-. Debo admitir que con la familia de Míster Big aprendí una que otra receta, pero ya desde antes me hacía cargo de mí y de mi hermana. Y cocinar es un arte, comer es un placer; hacer ambos es una satisfacción gloriosa…

Nick alzó ambas manos y se encogió de hombros.

-Puede que te invite a cenar en alguna ocasión, ya que regreses.

Judy desvió la mirada pensativa.

-Yo soy pésima cocinando.

-¿Usando solo zanahorias es posible fallar?

-Sarcasmo acido, que original- Judy entorno los ojos.

-Al menos tendrás una linda cena allá.

-Supongo…- Judy soltó un suspiro- ¿Sabes, Nick? Estas fiestas ya no significan lo mismo para mí que cuando era pequeña.

-¿Es por los regalos?- inquirió el zorro con diversión.

-¡No es por los regalos!- replicó Judy molesta-. Me refiero a que… a que…

Ella se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

-No es fácil crecer en una familia donde tienes más de doscientos hermanos… y no por los regalos- Judy le lanzó una mirada fulminante al zorro, el cual no se atrevió a interrumpir-. Es solo que… No sé. He cambiado; ellos lo han hecho.

-Al menos tienes con quien compartir, zanahorias.

-Es a lo que me refiero, Nick- replicó ella cruzándose de brazos-. Siento como que ya no soy parte de ellos. Llegó un momento en que… los chistes racistas y los doscientos abrazos dejaron de ser atractivos.

La mirada de Judy se apagó un poco, mientras ella soltó otro suspiro. Nick de pronto se sintió incomodo, pero no pudo mantenerse callado.

-¿Entonces porque vas?

-¿Compromiso? No sé, son mi familia… y no tengo planes- respondió ella.

-No tienes planes, porque se los has dedicado a ellos- dijo Nick con solemnidad-. No deberías cumplir con un criterio social o un cliché familiar solo porque está escrito. Esa no es la Judy que conozco.

Judy ladeó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

-Lo siento… yo…- Nick se encogió de hombros y miró al suelo-. No debería estar hablando de esto, la verdad es que…

-¿La verdad?

-Quisiera que la navidad, que el año nuevo, significaran algo para mí- declaró el zorro.

Se puso de pie, y su cola se deslizó por el costado de su compañera. Se agachó para darle un abrazo.

-Felices fiestas, Judy. Te veo en unas semanas- dijo entregando una pequeña caja al chica, tras lo cual sonrió-. Yo sé que es por los regalos…

Nick bajo del transporte. Judy lo vio por la ventana, entrando a su edificio antes que el transporte volviera a avanzar. En silencio, observó la pequeña caja. La abrió con delicadeza, y al ver su interior sonrió. Y bajo del transporte.

* * *

Nick puso a calentar el agua para su sopa, cuando alguien toco a la puerta. Ese toquido… Alzó las orejas y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, y para su sorpresa, sus sospechas fueron correctas; era Judy. Con las orejas alzadas, y un atuendo distinto y mucho más cálido, Judy le sonrió con calidez al zorro.

-¿Puedo pasar?- inquirió ella ante el largo silencio de su compañero.

-¡¿Judy, que haces aquí?!- preguntó el zorro alzando su brazo para ver su reloj- ¡Perderás tu tren! Es tarde y no podrás ir a…

-Creo que llego justo a tiempo para la celebración de navidad- replico ella alzando unas bolsas que cargaba- ¿Puedo pasar? Son pesadas…

Nick tomo las bolsas y se hizo a un lado, permitiendo a su amiga ingresar a su departamento. La chica entró y cerró la puerta, para después abrazar cariñosamente a Nick.

-Judy…- Nick bajo las bolsas al suelo y miró confundido a la chica, que le sonrió con dulzura.

-Pensé sobre todo lo que dijiste, y tienes razón- declaró ella encogiéndose de hombros-. La navidad no significa nada…

Nick palideció ante las palabras de Judy, y asustado quiso replicar ¡Eso no era lo que le quería expresar a Judy! Y ahora le preocupaba el bienestar de su amiga…

-No significa nada si no la pasas con quien quieres pasarla…

-¿Qué?

-Eres mi mejor amigo, Nick. Un zorro adorable- declaró ella nerviosa, desviando la mirada-. Y creo que aunque nos pesa admitirlo, las fechas especiales no significan nada para nosotros por estar… donde no somos especiales.

Nick soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el sillón más cercano.

-No sé cuál es el sentido de las fiestas, zanahorias. Pero no quise arruinar las tuyas…

-¡Es que no hay sentido en las fiestas, Nick!- replicó ella sonriendo con dulzura-. Hay muchas cosas que no tienen sentido… si tu no estas…

El zorro alzó las orejas y observó a su compañera, que lo miraba nerviosa.

-Significas mucho para mí, Nick… más de lo que lo hace mi familia ¿Eso me hace una mala coneja?- preguntó ella nerviosa-. Esa frase sonaba mejor en mi cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo lo entiendo…- dijo Nick nervioso-. Todos crecemos, y llega el momento en que necesitas buscar tu propio lugar en el mundo. Puede que el mío, este a tu lado…

-¡Adoraría tenerte a mi lado todo el tiempo, torpe zorro!- replicó Judy emocionada-. Aunque la mitad del tiempo te quiera ahorcar.

-¿Quieres pasar estas fiestas conmigo?- inquirió el zorro ladeando la cabeza, sorprendido y nervioso.

-Me encantaría pasar navidad contigo- Judy sacó una de sus manos de su bolsillo y la ofreció al zorro- ¡Hasta te traje un obsequio!

Se puso de pie y recibió el obsequio de Judy, tomando sus patas con las suyas y mirándola a los ojos.

-Que estés aquí es el mejor obsequio…- declaró el zorro nervioso.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Sabes que…

-Me gustas- le interrumpió Nick.

El silencio invadió la habitación, mientras ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Judy comenzó a mover su nariz rápidamente, delatando su nerviosismo, aunque sus ojos lo decían todo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó Nick con un hilo de voz.

Judy saltó hacia Nick y lo abrazo con fuerza. Gritando "si" una y otra vez, pero sin el valor suficiente para alzar la mirada; fue hasta que Nick la alzó en sus brazos y ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, que sus labios se encontraron por primera vez. Pero no por última vez…

-Eres el mejor regalo de navidad- dijo Nick sonriendo.

-Eres con quien quiero empezar el año- respondió Judy.

-Eres con quien quiero pasar una noche buena…

Judy soltó una carcajada, sonrojada y negó.

-No te pases de listo, torpe zorro. Un paso a la vez. Una fiesta a la vez. Un año a la vez.

Nick sonrió de forma inocente y se encogió de hombros.

-Como tú digas, princesa.

-Supongo que tenias razón, Nick…- susurró ella abrazando con fuerza al zorro-. Si es el obsequio…- declaró ella colocándose las orejas de zorro que Nick le habia regalado, antes de que ambos soltaran una sonora carcajada.

* * *

**Corenote:**

Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo a todos mis lectores.

Esto es solamente un pequeño especial navideño, que a diferencia de lo que tengo costumbre, ni es demasiado largo, ni tiene lemon, ni tiene una gran trama. Pero es una pequeña reflexión.

A veces, nos esforzamos demasiado en cumplir expectativas, en cumplir con tradiciones; y otras, nos esforzamos demasiado en llevar la contraria, en repudiar todo lo que consideramos estúpido. Existe quien juega, existe quien hace trampa… pero existe un tercer tipo de persona, que decide no jugar ¿Y si todos le diéramos el valor que queremos a las cosas? Creo que en el fondo no se trata de una celebración de religiones o consumismo. Creo que podemos disfrutar de cualquier fecha si le damos el valor que merece… con las personas que lo merecen. Y esa siempre será nuestra decisión.

Este año nuevo, es meramente simbolico. Pero nuestros sentimientos son reales. Pasen una linda noche, donde quiera que estén y con quien estén. Y nunca olviden que el mejor obsequio, es una bella y sincera amistad.

Dedicado a Nime.

* * *

Nick apretó con fuerza la pata de Judy, mientras esta lo volteaba a ver con dulzura. Ambos tomaron asiento en el sillón y voltearon a ver el reloj; faltaban aun un par de minutos para finalizar el año.

-Debo admitir que cocinas delicioso, Nick- dijo la coneja reposando su cabeza en el hombro del zorro.

-Cuando estas inspirado, las cosas salen aún mejor de lo planeado.

-¿Y estas inspirado?- inquirió ella con tono infantil.

-Cocinar para mi novia es bastante inspiración, aunque puede llegar a ponerme un poco nervioso.

Judy soltó una pequeña carcajada y volteó a ver a Nick.

-Me encanta tu guiso…

-No te emociones demasiado- advirtió el zorro encogiéndose de hombros-. Suelo pedir comida preparada. Solamente cocino la mitad de la semana.

-Invítame a cenar los días que lo hagas- respondió ella con tono burlón.

Ambos voltearon a verse y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios. Al separarse, ambos soltaron un suspiro; esto a su vez causo que ambos soltaran una carcajada, avergonzados.

-Terminar este año a tu lado es lindo, pero me emociona mucho más pensar en iniciar el año…

-¿Tienes planes para mí?- inquirió Nick con tono seductor.

-Puede que tenga algunas cosas en mente- declaró Judy imitando el tono de la voz de Nick y ladeando su cabeza.

El zorro le sonrió complacido e intrigado.

-Creo que descubrir este nuevo año a tu lado será bastante interesante.

-Nunca te vayas, tonto- dijo ella besando sus labios con suavidad.

-Diez, nueve, ocho…- la televisión comenzó a sonar.

Nick apagó el aparato.

-Nick, nos perderemos el…

-Jamás me perdería un año a tu lado- replicó el zorro besando nuevamente a su novia.

Y ambos guardaron silencio. Y continuaron besándose aun cuando el alboroto afuera se incrementó. No supieron cuando inicio el año, pero lo recibieron entre suspiros y sonrisas…


End file.
